las 102 razones para amar a yoh asakura
by anna la sacerdotiza
Summary: el titulo lo dice todo verdad aki estan lo logre las 102 razones para amar a yoh asakura leanlo exclusivo y unicamente para las fans de yoh


*bien creo que el titulo lo dice todo* shisu:se se como no mas te vale dejarme escribir el porque mi yoh es perfecto  
  
1.-es lindo  
  
2.-es amable  
  
3.-es bueno  
  
4.-es gentil  
  
5.-es inocente  
  
6.-es tranquilo  
  
7.-es hermoso  
  
8.-es fuerte  
  
9.-es esforzado  
  
10.-le gusta la musica  
  
11.-es deportista  
  
12.-es considerado  
  
13.-es humilde  
  
14.-es amigable  
  
15.-es piedadoso (piedad nose como se dice ^_^uuu)  
  
16.-es obediente  
  
17.-confia ciegamente en los demas  
  
18.-es buen amigo  
  
19.-es caritativo  
  
20.-le gusta la naturalesa  
  
21.-es romantico (me van a decir que eso de mirar las estrellas no es lindo @_@)  
  
22.-es sociable  
  
23.-¿mencione que era perfecto?  
  
24.-es todo un caballero (eso no me la creo) (en realidad si)  
  
25.es gracioso  
  
26.-es entretenido  
  
27.-es divertido  
  
28.-es infantil  
  
29.-es inmaduro  
  
30.-es valiente  
  
31.-es de corazon puro  
  
32.-es optimista  
  
33.-sabe muy bien como subir el animo  
  
34.-da buenos consejos (que? los pocos que a dado me han echo pensar bastante, shisu:eso es porque eres idiota)  
  
35.-tiene una sonrisa perfecta  
  
36.-siempre trae su sonrisa perfecta-suspiro ayyyyyy ^///^  
  
37.-acepta a los demas tal y como son  
  
38.-no es presumido  
  
39.-es trabajador  
  
40.-sabe cocinar  
  
41.-sabe limpiar  
  
42.-sabe ser genial  
  
43.-es lider  
  
44.-triunfa sobre los demas  
  
45.-no es envidioso  
  
46.-todo se lo toma con calma  
  
47.-nunca se altera  
  
48.-no es violento  
  
49.-no es celoso  
  
50.-sabe hacer pucheros-ayyyyy k lindo @_@ shisu:esto la esta afectando U_Uuuuu  
  
51.-tiene buen estado fisico  
  
52.-tiene buen fisico * -*  
  
53.-tiene linda voz  
  
54.-defiende a sus amigos  
  
55.-no se deja inlfuenciar por nadie  
  
56.-tiene sus objetivos claros  
  
57.-no le teme a lo desconocido  
  
58.-no es cobarde  
  
59.-acepta sus temores  
  
60.-tiene lindos sueños  
  
61.-no es ambisioso  
  
62.-le gusta la fruta-al menos las naranjas ^_^uuu shisu:esto se te subio a la cabeza  
  
63.-es conocido quien no conoce al gran yoh asakura  
  
64.-viene de una familia prestigiosa  
  
65.-su familia tiene dinero  
  
66.-el tiene dinero  
  
67.-sus amigos tienen dinero  
  
68.-tiene una mansion  
  
69.-tiene una pension  
  
70.-su pension tiene aguas termales  
  
71.-usa un collar lindo  
  
72.-su ropa es genial  
  
73.-su abrigo es lindo  
  
74.-usa su camisa abierta @_@  
  
75.-es tierno  
  
76.-es santito  
  
77.-acoge a los necesitados en su casa (k me dicen de horo eh)  
  
78.-es distraido (no se ve lindo cuando esta pensativo -suspiro-shisu:ese fue el milesimo suspiro u_u no tienes remedio  
  
79.-usa los pantalones cool  
  
80-va al cole con chalas jeje  
  
81.-su risa es linda  
  
82.-su risa es tierna  
  
83.-su risa es infantil- ...3...2...1..ayyyyy k es liiiiiiiiiindooooooo  
  
84.-sabe elegir bien a sus amigos  
  
85.-no es egoista  
  
86.-tiene lindos ojos -shisu:PERO SI SON NEGROS!!!-shisu hazme el favor de callarte y no me hagas pensar en esos profundos ojos negros que....bn bn sigo  
  
87.-su sonrisa es calida  
  
88.-tiene la altura perfecta  
  
89.-su cumpleaños esta en buena fecha  
  
90.-le gusta el helado  
  
91.-es quisquilloso con la comida (me encanta eso @ @-shisu:eso lo dices porque es igual a ti )  
  
92.-tiene pelo café-shisu:en serio estas escribiendo cualquier porqueria.bn bn esa no vale que tal tiene amigos de diferentes tamaños  
  
93.-no peska a tamao -jajajajaja muajajajajaja shisu:que mala,ahora me da miedo  
  
94.-vive sin sus papas ni adultos  
  
95.-es amigo de un medico loco-shisu:y eso es bueno? Si asi puedes mandar al sicopata a matar a los idiotas como...shisu  
  
96.-sabe nadar!!!,es bueno nadando  
  
97.-duerme como angelito  
  
98.-es detallista  
  
99.-no le gusta el colegio  
  
100.-no dice mentiras  
  
101.-esta muy consiente de sus acciones  
  
102.-es hermano de hao!!!!mencione que sabe revivir  
  
103.-es respetuoso- shisu:pero esta tonta nisiquiera sabe contar pusiste una demas el fic se llama "las 102 razones para amar a yoh asakura:102  
  
-jejeje emmm puse 103 porque..emmmm por si repeti una si por eso _uuu  
  
shisu:no sabe contar,no sabe contar ajajajajajaja  
  
-shisu  
  
shisu:quee  
  
-desaparece- bien selle a shisu en su tablilla porque andaba muy idiota y estoy pensando seriamente en comprarme un nuevo espiritu acompañante  
  
¿comprar?  
  
A shisu me la compre en oferta por las calles por eso salio defectuosa habia una gran cartel que decia "AQUI SE VENDEN ESPIRITUS ACOMPAÑANTES"  
  
Cof cof en fin lo logreeeeeeeee las 103 razones si sin duda soy genial -y me pongo a saltar alrededor de mi pieza 


End file.
